


Our dawn Is hotter than your day

by yjh__only (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idol Verse, M/M, Song fic, Way too soft, hint of smut, soft, well im not good in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/yjh__only
Summary: When soonhoon said that "our dawn is hotter than you day" brings out emotions.... And you thought I wouldn't write anything about it....





	Our dawn Is hotter than your day

**Author's Note:**

> it's not that good since I am not a good writer. also writing song fics is even harder. so forgive me. read it while listening to "odihtyd" and i am telling you it will feel good. have fun!

Jihoon was tried, heck he was wrecked. Sitting for seven hours straight in an uncomfortable chair, drowning himself in the unforgivable sea of words, and beats and music. He was beaten. Not everyday was a day where he produce a bop, not everyday was a day where can just make a beautiful sound within few hours. Not everyday is a success.  
There are hundreds of failures behind those success.

  
That's how the real world works. He threw himself on the couch, faces wrinkled as he thought on getting inspiration. The day just gets worse if he don't get what he needed after so many hours working, it all went to waste.  
the thought hit him so hard, when he laid on the couch. How tired he was, at this point that his mind was all blank. A stream of warm tears started to fall down. And he let it go. It was good to let go sometimes. But this crying wasn't doing him good and the least thing he want near comeback was going into slump.He stood up looking for something to take his mind away.

  
And then I he thought of _'him'_. He needed '_him_' his mind scream and he hurriedly left his studio, almost running towards the stairs to go downstairs to see him.

The loud music could be heard even though the room was shut, he walked down the hallway and was now standing in front of the designated door. He pushed through door and saw him, all drenched in his sweat, dancing to the best that was playing.  
Jihoon walked alongside the wall, not wanting to disturb. Soonyoung still hadn't saw him. Jihoon slumped at one place he thought was the best for him. He wasn't crying not anymore, but his eyes were still glistening and cheeks were tear stained.  
He looked at the clock, it was already 2 am, too late to be called night and too early to be called morning. It was in between. Somewhere, a time where only them knew existed.

Soonyoung had seen him, music was off and now he was walking towards him. Soonyoung smiled at him, unlike any other person he didn't ask about the tears. He knew, without asking he knew. It wasn't the first time.

"Tough day?" he asked as he slipped beside him.

"Yes." Jihoon breathed.

It wasn't first time he came to seek comfort in Soonyoung, he had lost count of times where he came running for Soonyoung, crying and desperate.  
His head rested on Soonyoung's shoulder. It was comforting. He smiled.

** _(Our night is countless_ **  
** _ Between the stars and the sand_ **  
** _ On the sound of a fireball that shoots firecrackers_ **  
** _ Our laughing smile)_ **

......

"Hey, wanna go get some fresh air." It was another day with Jihoon cramped in his studio for the whole day.  
Unlike Jihoon, Soonyoung don't come to him running and crying for comfort. He would come and ask to go outside, away from this trapped world and Jihoon happily complied.

They walked aimlessly within streets, cold air hitting them to keep them fresh. Another day of their timeless world.

"It's full loon today." Soonyoung said, Jihoon hummed.

"But Why we don't see stars?" Soonyoung continued

"Because it's city you idiot."

"No because I already have one beside me." Soonyoung smiled at him.  
Jihoon rolled his eyes, punching the man beside him. Soonyoung yelped in pain massaging his sour spot.

"Yah." he called out, pouting.

  
Jihoon smiled. Soonyoung mirrored his expression just after that.

"You are not crying anymore."

"It's not like I cry everyday." Jihoon rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, because if you have cried you would have been running looking for me." Soonyoung said, proudly. Jihoon didn't react to this, he just smiled sneaking his arm around Soonyoung's hand, holding onto him.

"yes because you are the only one who can wipe them off."

  
_ ** (Far away moonlight** _  
_ ** Become our lights** _  
_ ** Wind-blowing** _  
_ ** When I am spreading from me to you** _  
_ ** My tears are gone)** _

  
.....

  
The choreography was completed and so was the song. But there was last hurdle and that was so to get approval.

"Why are we scared again, we are doing this like hundredth time." Soonyoung scoffed mostly at himself, hands clasped around Jihoon's, fingers intertwining.

"I don't know. We are just stupid." Jihoon voice shook.

  
It really was ridiculous. getting scared every time they had to get approval.

"I don't know about you but I think I'm gonna cry." Soonyoung said.

  
But much to all the drama happened the song and dance was approved without any glitch just like it always does. Because it was Kwon Soonyoung and Lee Jihoon's work, never less than perfect.  
The amount of sweat, tears were thrown into this was uncountable. But this was not a story to be told. It was just between them, the timeless time they shared,the precious hours they spend were only for them to look at.

That day they were finding the starts in the sky but Jihoon thinks Soonyoung was the only star he needed. He thought as he hold onto their clasped hand even more.

** _(It's gone_ **  
** _ With both hands tightened_ **  
** _ Fill the sky with stars_ **  
** _ Shine on)_ **

......

Jihoon was pushed against the wall panting as Soonyoung mouthed his neck. All pent up frustration was now coming out.  
The time they spent in their studio working nights, was now paid off. Their work was approved and now the only thing they had to do was to seek each others warmth. This time in another way.  
It was that part of the night again, Jihoon thought, it was their time, where they always found each other, one way or another. His hand reached out to Soonyoung's hair. he shuddered, moans pouring out of his lips as Soonyoung sucked him.

The pleasure they both shared was a secret, secret for themselves only. They give world too much of their things, spending their nights just to produce something new, something perfect and Jihoon claimed that they had right to hide things too.  
Their hidden moment were the most intimate one. Soonyoung was buried deep inside Jihoon, waiting for him to adjust. One minute and Jihoon was saying "move" in his small voice.  
He thrust in him, skin slapping, moans pouring, Heavy breathes. It was perfect. The time of the day, when the night was gone the light was spreading.

It was for them.

Only for them.

  
** _ (Until the sun rises ah_ **  
** _ We keep burning ah_ **  
** _ At this moment, with a smile_ **  
** _ Baton Touch to you_ **  
** _ Our dawn is hotter than day_ **  
** _ Until morning)_ **

** **

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading it, it was short and might not be what you expected but i am thank you you read it.  
you opinions are always welcome.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yjh__only)


End file.
